


In the Middle of the Night

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his divorce, Kris ends up at Matt's apartment, looking for more than Matt ever expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

  
  
Matt rubbed his eyes as he padded toward the door. It was two in the morning, and he was going to _kill_ whoever was knocking on the door. He stared through the peephole frozen for a moment. Then he ripped the door open.  
  
"Kris?"  
  
Kris's eyes were red, his shirt wrinkled, his shoulders slumped. Matt wanted to gather him up, but was unsure of how Kris would take it.Instead he guided Kris to the couch, sat close by.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kris looked up at Matt, his eyes miserable. Matt's heart broke a little, like it always did when Kris was around. He had long ago resigned himself to heartache as far as Kris Allen was concerned, probably the moment Kris had _requested_ a different roommate after semi-finals week.  
  
"Katy's pregnant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Katy had remarried last year, and Kris had handled that with more grace than should have been possible.  
  
"I thought you got divorced because you didn't want children."  
  
Kris shook his head. "I didn't want children with _her._ "  
  
"I don't understand, Kris. Call me dense, but what is the problem?"  
  
Kris stood pacing. "I don't know! Maybe it's because she got what she wanted, and I'm still struggling to ask for what I want! Because I'm too scared to ask for what I want!"  
  
"Well what do you want?" Matt asked, knowing the answer would kill him. It was always Adam with Kris, nothing else.  
  
Kris turned, his eyes heated, and Matt gasped a little when Kris whispered. "You. Call me stupid, call me crazy, I—"  
  
Kris headed for the door, and Matt ran to grab his hand. "Wait."  
  
"Please Matt let me go. I shouldn't have come."  
  
"Tell me one thing. Please."  
  
Kris looked at him, tears spilling down his cheeks.  
  
"What?"  
  
Matt swallowed. "If… why ask for a different roommate if it was me? What about Adam? I don't understand."  
  
Kris begins to sob then, and Matt gathers him in, holding him close, stroking his hair. Kris is mouthing words against Matt's chest, but they are buried in cotton and tears. But they sound suspiciously like 'Always was you" and Matt doesn't dare believe it, until Kris is no longer speaking, but kissing the hollow of Matt's throat, his hands pushing Matt gently against the wall.  
  
"Kris, we-"  
  
"Shut up Giraud. Do you want this or not?"  
  
Matt shivers at the low growl in Kris's voice and nods once. He didn't care if it was rebound/comfort/revenge sex- it was _Kris Allen._  
  
When he woke up in the morning, Kris still curled around him, he could have wept for joy.  
  
When Kris was still there six months later, he finally began to believe.  
  



End file.
